


Split Second

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e07 Angel, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community.</a> Prompt was trust.</p></blockquote>





	Split Second

Buffy watched at the monster's countenance melted once more into a handsome young man. As she lifted the cross bow to end this something unreadable in his eyes stayed her hand.

Had he thought he could break her emotionally? She was stronger than that. All he had accomplished was to create a bright burning hatred that hardened her.

He spoke and then she understood. The ugliness in his voice. The callous sneer. All of it was self directed. She ignored the slayer screaming within her. In that split second, she decided to trust him and bared her neck to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community.](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday) Prompt was trust.


End file.
